Tal vez tenga la suerte de estar a tu lado
by Namikaze-Tomoyo
Summary: Él la observaba luego de ser rechazada por el rubio, pero aunque le dolia como sufria, no perderia la oportunidad de declarasele, porque la amaba y tal vez tenga la suerte de estar a su lado.


Hola a todos, hace mucho que no he subido ningún fics, y eso que tengo muchas en la mente, pero no quiero quedar a medias con la inspiración y dejarlo tirado a la mitad, por eso es que he decido hacer one-shot y Drabble.

Esta vez me decidí por crear una historia de una pareja no tan conocida y que quiero que gane fama, hablo de mi amado Shino y la tierna Hinata, es decir, un ShinoHina (obvio XD)

Espero les guste, porque es la primera vez que hago uno, en realidad soy buena para crear historias largas y siento que siendo un Drabble esta muy largo (siempre exagerando en todo XD)

Advertencia: como dije es un ShinoHina, a si que al que no le guste esta pareja no esta obligado a leerla, pero les recomiendo que lo hagan, porque uno no sabe si no le gusta algo, hasta que lo prueba (en este casi lo lee xD)

**Shino Aburame y Hinata Hyuga son totalmente propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, al igual que el ambiente, solo la loca idea es mía n.n**

Solo les puedo decir que disfruten la Historia n.n

-…-

**Tal vez tenga la suerte de estar a tu lado**

-"Te observo desde arriba, apoyado en una rama y siento que podría estar todo el día sin cansarme. Tu cabello azulado que baila al compa del viento, pero sin despeinar ningún pelo de tu cabello. Tus ojos se cierra y se abren, dejando ver esas pelar que con tantas ansias deseo que solo me miren a mi, pero yo esto aquí arriba y tu hay abajo, pensando en otro hombre, amando a otro hombre, que para mala suerte tuya y buena suerte mía, no te ama, pero aun así, aunque eso me deje una pisca de ventaja, me duele el ver que no eres feliz. Sigo mirándote y noto una lagrima sobre tus mejillas, que mas que ser un defecto, solo resalta tu hermosura. Pero sabes que, aunque no me escuches, aunque no me observes y a veces no te des cuanta que estoy justo a tu lado, estoy feliz solo de observarte a lo lejos al igual que tu lo hiciste durante tantos años por otro chico que hace poco te confiesa que no siente nada por ti y que sé que se arrepentirá por dejar a la mujer mas bella y dulce que existe en este mundo"- una hoja callo, sacando de sus pensamientos al chico que esta en lo alto del árbol, observando a Hinata arrodillada en el verde césped del bosque. Esa insignificante hoja llego hasta la chica ojos pelar, asiéndola que la mirar y el joven notara que había estado llorando. Y no era para menos, quien no lloraría luego de que el chico que amaste durante toda tu vida te de sin previo aviso la respuesta que tanto esperabas, pero que lamentablemente era una negativa, y lo que era peor, es que le confiesa que solo podía amar a una chica peli rosa que sorpresivamente había correspondido a sus sentimientos. Por eso mismo la Hyuga estaba en su peor momento, intentando que la pena disminuyera, pero ni las lagrimas que aun no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas la había alivianar el dolor, porque se le había ido de las manos la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a la persona que amo durante toda la vida y lo que lamentablemente no sabia como poder enamorarse de alguien mas.

Mientras Hinata se encontraba en sus pensamientos, el joven la observaba desde hace más de una hora, donde solo veía lo bella que era. Pero esta vez seria diferente, porque ahora que Naruto no había correspondido a los sentimientos de la peli azul, le daba la oportunidad perfecta de declarase. Puede ser que se vaya a aprovechar de la situación al Hinata estar indefensa y no lo niega, pero es que cuando podría tener otra oportunidad, el corazón de Hinata estaba herido y el solamente quería demostrarle que aunque el rubio no la amara, si había alguien que la amaba, alguien que estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba. Y quien sabe, tal ves tendría la suerte de que en un futuro no tan lejano, ella llegue a corresponder sus sentimientos, pero sabia que para eso había un largo camino de esfuerzo y de enseñarla a Hinata otra faceta suya, su faceta interior que siempre oculto, su lado dulce y tierno. Estaba decidido como que se llamaba Aburame Shino.

-….…-

Sigo sintiendo que es muy larga para ser un Drabble U-U lo siento mucho si es así, es que creo que me emocione mucho escribiendo y no me di cuenta de la cantidad de palabras que escribo

Agradezco a todos los que leyeron mi fic y a los que dejaron reviews les doy las gracias también por darse el tiempo de escribirme (pueden escribir lo que sea, desde halagos hasta criticas, mientras que sea respetuosamente, estaré feliz n.n)

También quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todo los que leyeron mi fic "la Boda Perfecta" n.n me siento tan feliz cuando les gusta lo que hago con tanta pasión y también se los dejo para el que la quisiera leer, es un one-shot Naruhina con un final poco inusual:

.net/s/7720168/1/La_Boda_Perfecta

**Si por alguna razón hay faltas ortográficas, pido que me disculpen, intente no tener ninguna.**


End file.
